jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Balls of Chaos
Balls of Chaos are the transparent red, blue, and yellow team introduced in Marble League 2016. In Marble League 2016, the Balls of Chaos placed 8th overall, with 21 points, in a tie with the Jawbreakers, who placed 7th by winning the tiebreaker. In the 2017 Qualifiers, they tied for 13th, along with the Kobalts and the Snowballs. They were subsequently eliminated and did not participate in the 2017 Marble League. However, in the 2018 Qualifiers, the Balls of Chaos dominated Group C and qualified for the 2018 Winter Marble League by finishing first in the group. In fact, the Balls of Chaos performed exceptionally in the 2018 season, staying within the top half for the entirety of the tournament, and earning two gold medals, one silver, and one bronze in the process. The team finished in fifth place overall, equidistant from O'rangers in fourth and Hazers in sixth. #LetChaosReign 'Team Members' The current members of the Balls of Chaos are Anarchy, Tumult, Clutter and Snarl. Disarray was also introduced to the team in 2018 as reserve. Anarchy became team captain in 2019. Coaches Rivalry with Team Primary In the Winter Marble League 2018, the Balls of Chaos entered the Qualifiers Round in Group C, which included Team Primary, who don a similar color to the Balls of Chaos, as well as the Limers and the Raspberry Racers, who have a history of rivalry stretching back to the Fruit Circuit. This was in part the reason why it was dubbed the "Group of Death". During the semi-final match between the Balls of Chaos and Team Primary in the Curling event, both teams ended up having the same amount of points. However, as the rules state that the closest marble to the button will determine the winner in case of a tie, Imar was the closest to the button thanks to an apparent blunder by Snarl, resulting in Team Primary advancing to the Final. Following that, several angry Balls of Chaos fans tried to storm the arena. This led to scuffles between fans of both teams and other spectators. The rivalry continued in the final event of the qualifiers - Halfpipe. The Balls of Chaos, who had already qualified after Tumult finished second in the 5m Ice Dash event, were paired with Team Primary. Following bumps from members of both teams on the course, the Balls of Chaos won the heat with the total time of 38.59 against Team Primary's 37.92, resulting in Team Primary missing out on the 2018 Winter Marble League. At the end of the event, both teams entered into a scuffle, with their respective supporters once again rioting on the stands. Security marbles jumped in to control the situation and break the fights down. Interview on Roundabout The Balls of Chaos were the first Marble League team to be interviewed on Roundabout, a marble talk show hosted by Bennington. They've been training and have hired two trainers. Despite the show being aired after the incident with Team Primary, the interview was filmed before the 2018 Winter Marble League Qualification. Therefore, the Balls of Chaos were unfortunately unable to speak about the incident. This is the only episode of Roundabaout before its cancellation. 'Marble League 2016' Marble League 2017 'Qualifiers' The Balls of Chaos failed to qualify for Marble League 2017. Marble League 2018 'Qualifiers' The Balls of Chaos qualified for the Marble League, becoming the second team to qualify for a Marble League after a one-year hiatus, and the first to qualify in Qualifiers, as opposed to automatically qualifying. The Balls of Chaos competed in Group C. Main Tournament Marble League 2019 Qualifiers Main Tournament Despite a horrible start, with a silver in Collision and a gold in Sand Rally, the Balls of Chaos still managed to finish 9th. 'Marbula One 2019/20' The Balls of Chaos will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: * Clutter * Anarchy 'Marble League Results' Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Trivia * Balls of Chaos were the only team that appeared in only ML2016 and ML2018 to qualify for ML2019, as the Snowballs did not qualify. * Balls of Chaos were the first team to win two consecutive gold medals. These medals were in the 2018 Ski Jump and Halfpipe. That feat would also be achieved by the eventual overall winners of that year's MarbleLympics, the Midnight Wisps. * Balls of Chaos have a rivalry with Team Primary. * Balls of Chaos are from the region of Asia. References Category:Teams Category:Balls of Chaos Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019